


Bend It Like Beales

by andyoulethergo



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyoulethergo/pseuds/andyoulethergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fun things to think about:  Barclay back bending on the bed while Tom tickles his tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend It Like Beales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts), [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



Tom walks in on Barclay doing an impressive back bend on their (boyfriend) bed. He’s mildly concern about this because he’s never seen Barclay’s face look that shade of red before.

“Babe, what’re you doing?”

“Practicing.” Barclay grunts out the word because he kind of forgot to breathe in all this back bending excitement.

“For what?”

“Sex.” Barclay’s biceps do an interesting twitch.

Tom is intrigued to say the least. They’re both pretty in shape guys and pretty into each other and just pretty, but he’s not sure how this position is anything sexual. Barclay’s bum is clenched pretty tight right now holding that posture. 

Wait are Barclay’s eyes starting to water? Tears, bed, and Barclay usually mean Tom is doing some A+ work but since he’s not actually on the bed right now he can’t even take credit. Maybe partial credit? He’ll have to double check with Charlie see if that’s still a thing in schools.

“Um, babe, how long have you been, uh, ‘practicing’?”

“10 minutes.”

Okay, Tom is happy he has a boyfriend so dedicated to keeping it fresh in the bedroom but he also really really likes having said boyfriend alive. There’s really only one solution here.

Tom does a casual stroll toward the bed. He thinks he could be walking up to Barclay with a giant pokemon tattoo on his chest and Barclay wouldn’t notice. Tom has a feeling Barclay is seeing sound right about now.

“Barclay, just remember that you love me so.”

Tom reaches forward and tickles Barclay right on his tummy. Barclay collapses on the bed with his biceps bunching down and his abs’ definition reappearing.

Tom lands on top of Barclay then thinks better of it because Barclay still needs lots of air. He pushes himself up hovering over Barclay. Great now he’s planking in their bed. This is not the right kind of exercise for a bedroom.

“How about we go have a nice soak in the bathtub, loosen your muscles up.”

A nice peachy looking Barclay agrees.

“And please for the love of Grace no back bends in the bathtub.”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons


End file.
